


The One With Stiles Crying and Derek In A Towel

by donttouchmeimdylanocryin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Stiles, Derek Comforts Stiles, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Derek, M/M, SUCK IT, Stiles is 18, derek is 22, i guess, i think it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmeimdylanocryin/pseuds/donttouchmeimdylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a crier. Everyone knew that but no one talked about it. There wasn’t much to talk about, to Stiles’ relief. But there are plenty of reasons for him to cry, all completely logical, he thinks. But the one time he has no idea why he’s crying, (and he probably looks insane doing it) he just wanted to be alone.</p><p>Of course that wouldn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>(Or, Derek finds Stiles crying by his Jeep and takes him home and they make pizza and make out a little.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Stiles Crying and Derek In A Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this, especially Stiles' inner monologue. Leave me comments, I will reply to all of them!!!! <3
> 
> (Sorry for errors, mistakes are my own.)

Stiles is a crier. Everyone knew that but no one talked about it. There wasn’t much to talk about, to Stiles’ relief. But there are plenty of reasons for him to cry, all completely logical, he thinks. But the one time he has no idea why he’s crying, (and he probably looks insane doing it) he just wanted to be alone.

Of course that wouldn’t happen.

Stiles was feeling cooped up in his house one boring Saturday afternoon and decided to take a drive. Not having a specific destination, he drove around aimlessly until he realized his breathing was becoming shallow. He pulled over to the side of the road and tried to calm his breathing. He got out of his Jeep and leaned against a tire, sitting in the grass and realized he ended up near the Hale property. (Later, he would realize that was a good thing because his confusion knocked him out of his panic-y state.) He successfully avoided a panic attack but not the tears.

He felt his car move as his body shook against it and decided it would be best just to let everything that had been bottled up, out. There was no use in stuffing everything down. It just caused him pain and he was never in his right mind when his emotions were brimming to the surface. Crying had always seemed to help him, maybe not in the long run but for the time being it released the pressure in his chest and throat he didn’t notice was there until it was gone.

Stiles continued to sob into his arms as they rest on his pulled up knees, not hearing the rustle of leaves in front of him. It was obvious someone was making themselves known, trying not to scare the hysterical teen.

“Stiles?” He recognizes the voice, not bothering to raise his head in acknowledgment. Stiles tries to wipe away the tears and snot as he scrambles to his feet. “Hey, don’t get up.” Derek Hale rushes over to him, pulling Stiles to the ground and sits next to him.

“What are you doing out here?” Stiles obeys Derek’s gentle command and hides his face again.

“I was running and heard you… Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek squeezes Stiles’ shoulder, hoping it comforts him instead of scare him.

“Nothing. I’m being an idiot.” Stiles huffs out, angrily wiping away more tears. He hates himself for crying this much. He’s just so stressed and anxious all the time and doesn’t know when something bad is going to happen and he knows it will. He’s terrified of someone else getting hurt or killed.

Stiles starts sobbing again as his mind races through everything they have all been up against and the things they’ve suffered from. The things they would never heal from. The emotional and physical scars.

“Stiles, you’re not an idiot. You’re the smartest person I know and it’s okay to cry. It’s better than pretending like nothing is bothering you and becoming angry at the world,” Derek runs his hand up and down Stiles’ back and smiles gently at him. He whispers his next words, hoping that what he is about to share, will get Stiles’ attention and realize he’s speaking the truth. “I would know. I may still seem…broody, as you so honestly put it, but I’m not as angry as I used to be. I have found some peace.”

Derek finishes with a sigh, finally getting a response out of the younger man. Stiles is staring into his eyes like he’s revealed some magical solution to all their problems. Sadly, Derek knows he hasn’t but he can have hope that it’s helped Stiles in some way or another.

“Thank you,” Stiles whines when he feels another sudden rush of emotions and tears. “I’m s-sorry I keep c-crying. I can’t contr-rol it.” Stiles chokes out between sobs and hiccups.

“Don’t apologize. Just let it out.” Derek mumbles as he pulls Stiles closer, letting him curl into his side and let every fear bubble out of him.

They stay like that for about ten minutes, Stiles thinks. But factoring in his ADHD, it probably hasn’t been that long. He realizes Derek hasn’t moved much, besides the (oddly) comforting arm around Stiles’ shoulders, and starts to move once his sobs have stopped.

“I guess I should get home…” Stiles pulls away slowly, staring at Derek through his wet eyelashes.

“Let me take you. You shouldn’t be driving.” Derek pulls Stiles up off the ground and waits for him to agree. Stiles nods, knowing he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter. Not that he’s complaining; Derek had actually made him feel better. The wolf smiles softly as he opens the passenger side door and gestures for Stiles to get in. Stiles climbs in his Jeep, feeling weird not driving his own car and watches Derek make his way to the drivers’ side. (He climbs in much more gracefully than Stiles ever has.)

“Be gentle with him…” Stiles winces as Derek turns the car on and puts the gear shift in drive. He trusts Derek but he may also have an unhealthy relationship with his car. Derek starts to roll his eyes but stops when he notices how serious Stiles really is.

“Of course.” Derek says, hiding his smirk.

“Don’t laugh. He’s precious and delicate. I’ve had the Jeep since… Well, before I could even drive.” Stiles stops himself from talking about his mother and silently berates himself for causing himself to get emotional again. He’s had enough crying for one day. Maybe even the rest of the year.

“It was your mom’s car…” Derek’s mouth isn’t in sync with his brain today because normally he doesn’t bring up dead family members. To make up for the slip (that caused Stiles to wince), he shares something with Stiles he normally doesn’t talk about. “The Camaro was Laura’s. She left it in my name in case…” Derek clears his throat. “She told me that if anything happened to it, she would ‘rip my throat out with her teeth’.” Derek laughs, happy he remembers a good memory.

Stiles smiles at Derek, his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

“You’ve said that to me before.” Stiles laughs with Derek.

“I remember.” Derek lets out another laugh, this time louder, making Stiles’ heart skip. Stiles tries to cover his jumpy heart (and his sudden fond obsession with Derek’s laugh) with his usual babbling.

“We’ve come a long way. Like, a ‘you haven’t threatened me and I haven’t made some snarky comment that made you threaten me more’ kind of way,” Stiles fake gasps and covers his mouth in mock horror, “Dare I say it- Derek, I’ve think we’ve matured.” Stiles grins at his own joke while still pretending to be shocked.

“I don’t think you will ever be mature.” Derek snorts teasingly and pulls into Stiles’ driveway.

“Rude,” Stiles narrows his eyes, trying not to smile. He looks up to see his dad isn’t home and then wonders how Derek is going to get home. It’s not a far drive but he feels bad for putting him out. “Sorry that I interrupted your run.” Stiles fidgets with the door handle.

“I was almost done so it’s not a problem.” Derek smiles gently.

“Oh, well do you want to come in for something to eat, maybe? And then I can drive you back or something. I feel bad because you drove my car here and-,” Stiles stops when he sees Derek raise his eyebrows.

“Sure, I’ll come in,” is all Derek says before climbing out of the Jeep and making his way to the door. Stiles stares for a minute before he realizes that this is his house and he has the key. He scrambles after Derek, only tripping over his own feet once and they both make their way inside and to the kitchen.

“Sandwiches or pizza?” Stiles shuffles through the refrigerator and freezer.

“Either is fine.” Derek grunts as he leans against the counter. He feels weird standing in The Stilinski’s kitchen with sweaty, dirty work out clothes on. He adjusts his damp shirt and crosses his arms, trying to ignore it. Derek sees Stiles’ eyes flicker up and down his body and then his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink.

“You can take a shower if you want. I’m going to put a frozen pizza in the oven, so it will be a few minutes before it’s done,” Stiles clears his throat and turns to the freezer, pulling out a box of veggie pizza. “You can borrow some clean clothes.” Stiles’ face seems to turn pinker at that.

“Only if they actually fit this time.” Derek raises an eyebrow, remembering that god-awful blue and orange shirt Stiles made him wear. Stiles laughs, throwing his head back, making Derek blush this time. (He liked making Stiles laugh and then there is that neck- _get it together, Derek_.)

“I’ll see what I have.” Stiles snorts as he puts the pizza in the oven, setting a timer.

 

 

Stiles finds a pair of sweats and a red Henley while Derek is in the shower. He hopes they fit for Derek’s sake but for his sake, that’s a different story. Stiles feels a little bad about that thought but it’s hard not to think about Derek’s ripped body when he’s in the next room _naked and soaking wet._

(That’s not the only thing that’s becoming hard.)

Stiles needs to get a grip. ‘ _Oh, my god.’_ Stiles thinks, ‘ _what’s with all the sexual innuendoes?!?!???’_ He tries to think about anything but what is happening in the next room and it seems to work. For now.

He makes his way to the bathroom door (while he’s still in control of himself) and knocks.

“Hey, Derek, I left clothes for you on my bed. I’ll be downstairs.” He doesn’t bother raising his voice, knowing the wolf can hear him.

“Okay, thanks.” He hears Derek shut the water off and takes that as his cue to be anywhere but upstairs.

Stiles takes the stairs two at a time and hears the timer to the oven go off just as he makes it into the kitchen. He pulls the hot pizza tray out of the oven with a pot holder and because his mind is somewhere else, he pulls the tray to close to himself and burns his arm.

“Fuck!” Stiles yells, dropping the tray on the counter. He squeezes his arm and holds it under cold water.

“What happened!?” Derek is suddenly behind him, eyes wide in fear.

“Woah, big guy, it’s just a small burn.” Stiles pulls his arm out of the running water to see an inch wide blister already forming.

“Does it hurt?” Derek holds Stiles’ arm in his hands gently.

“A little. It’s probably going to hurt worse later,” Stiles winces when he curiously pokes at it. Then, he sees his veins turn black and follows the color to see Derek’s veins do the same, leaching his pain. “You don’t have to do that…” Stiles mumbles, watching Derek frown.

“I want to.” Their veins turn back to their original color as Derek drops Stiles’ arm but keeps his hand in Stiles’ for a few seconds.

“Thanks.” Stiles’ voice catches when he sees what Derek is wearing.

_Nothing._

Okay, well he’s wearing a towel but it’s hanging loosely on his v-shaped hips and _oh, my god,_ Stiles has to look away. Derek Hale is standing in Stiles’ kitchen with only a towel on ( _and is dripping wet)_ and Stiles is pretty sure his face is on fire. He tries to distract himself with cutting the pizza but he’s pretty sure that just makes it worse. _‘Oh, no,_ ’ Stiles thinks, ‘ _not another weird kink.’_ Stiles almost chokes on his own spit.

“I’m going to get dressed.” Derek smirks at Stiles, making him turn even redder, if that was even possible.

Stiles internally groans, mostly out of sexual frustration but also because Derek _knows._ He then realizes that the only reason Derek was still in a towel was because he rushed to Stiles’ side, making sure he was okay. His heart flutters, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He knows he’s in trouble when he starts thinking that Derek might return his feelings.

Those certain feelings that Stiles has yet to come to terms with. Those feelings that not even his best friend knows about. Those feelings _he_ barely knows about.

“Oh, god.” Stiles winces at himself. He plants himself on the counter, leaning his head against the cabinets. He closes his eyes for a minute and doesn’t open them until he hears something very close to his face. Stiles smacks his head against the cabinet when he sees Derek’s gorgeous, green eyes. His pupils are dilated and he’s smiling softly at Stiles.

“Sorry.” Derek breathes as he put his hand on the back of Stiles’ head, taking the pain.

“What are you doing?” Stiles breathes back, voice hitching as Derek moves between his spread legs.

“Causing trouble.” Derek says before leaning all the way in and kissing Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t move at first, his brain catching up with Derek’s words. He had no idea he was thinking those things _out loud._ He closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, parting his lips and letting Derek’s tongue enter.

Derek moans and slides his hands up Stiles’ short, getting a moan in return. Stiles brings his hands up to cup Derek’s face, feeling his wet hair in between his fingers and then wraps his legs around his waist, lining their bodies up. They match perfectly, Stiles realizes, making his heart beat faster at the thought. Derek pulls back, letting them both breathe.

“Is your heart beating as fast as mine?” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s lips.

“Yeah…” Derek breathes, smiling.

“Awesome.” Stiles smiles back before kissing Derek again. 


End file.
